Pieśń o Durinie
Pieśń o Durinie – ballada opowiadająca o życiu Durina Nieśmiertelnego. Zaśpiewał ją Gimli, podczas przeprawy Drużyny Pierścienia przez Morię. Pieśń przypadła do gustu Samowi Gamgee, który oświadczył, że chciałby się jej nauczyć . Tekst oryginalny The world was young, the mountains green, No stain yet on the Moon was seen, No words were laid on stream or stone When Durin woke and walked alone. He named the nameless hills and dells; He drank from yet untasted wells; He stooped and looked in Mirrormere, And saw a crown of stars appear, As gems upon a silver thread, Above the shadows of his head. The world was fair, the mountains tall, In Elder Days before the fall Of mighty kings in Nargothrond And Gondolin, who now beyond The Western Seas have passed away: The world was fair in Durin's Day. A king he was on carven throne In many-pillared halls of stone With golden roof and silver floor, And runes of power upon the door. The light of sun and star and moon In shining lamps of crystal hewn Undimmed by cloud or shade of night There shone for ever fair and bright. There hammer on the anvil smote, There chisel clove, and graver wrote; There forged was blade, and bound was hilt; The delver mined, the mason built. There beryl, pearl, and opal pale, And metal wrought like fishes' mail, Buckler and corslet, axe and sword, And shining spears were laid in hoard. Unwearied then were Durin's folk; Beneath the mountains music woke: The harpers harped, the minstrels sang, And at the gates the trumpets rang. The world is grey, the mountains old, The forge's fire is ashen-cold; No harp is wrung, no hammer falls: The darkness dwells in Durin's halls; The shadow lies upon his tomb In Moria, in Khazad-dûm. But still the sunken stars appear In dark and windless Mirrormere; There lies his crown in water deep, Till Durin wakes again from sleep. Tłumaczenie Świat młodym był w te czasy, góry zaś zielone, Księżyc nie był naówczas plamami skażony, Ani imion nie miały głazy ni strumienie, Gdy Durin przebudzony pierwszy na świat wejrzał. On bezimiennym wzgórzom nadawał imiona, Wody źródeł dziewiczych on pierwszy smakował, W Toń Zwierciadlaną wreszcie wejrzał i zobaczył Jak gwiazd jasna korona w głębinie się jawi Niby klejnotów osad na srebrzystej przędzy I na dnie cień mu głowy otacza jak wieńcem. Świat pięknym był w te czasy, góry zaś wysokie W Dniach tych Dawnych, nim jeszcze potężni królowie Przepadli Nargothrondu oraz Gondolinu, By za Morza Zachodnie najdalsze odpłynąć Bezpowrotnie, ustępując rosnącej ciemności. Pięknym za Dni Durina był świat nieskażony. Władał król Durin z tronu kutego ze skały, Z hal wspaniałych o wielu potężnych filarach, Gdzie złote były stropy, a srebrne podłogi, I gdzie każdego przejścia strzegły runy mocy. Tam światło księżycowe, słoneczne i gwiezdne Z lamp biło lśniących, biegle z kryształu wyciętych, Nieprzyćmione przez chmury, nocy niepoddane, Wieczyście lśniło światło to czyste i jasne. Tam waliły w kowadła młoty niestrudzone, Tam biegle ryło dłuto, rylec znaki drążył, Tam kuto ostrza lśniące, formowano jelce, Tam chodniki kuł górnik, mur stawiał kamieniarz. Tam beryle i perły, i blade opale, I metal, na kształt łuski rybiej kształtowany, Pancerze i tarcze/pukleże, miecze i topory, I włócznie lśniące licznie w skarbcu gromadzono. Niestrudzony był wówczas lud króla Durina: Pod górami zbudziła się także muzyka – Pięknie grali harfiści, minstrele śpiewali, A u bram mocnych huczne dźwięczały fanfary. Świat szarym stał się dzisiaj, góry postarzały, Popioły zimne z ogni kuźniczych zostały. Nie dzwoni harfy struna ani młot uderza – Tylko ciemność w pałacach Durina dziś mieszka. Cień się panoszy pośród mogił jego ludu W głębinach Morii, w czarnych lochach Khazad-dûmu. Lecz wciąż lśnią gwiazdy w ciemnej toni zatopione Wód Zwierciadlanych, których wiatr żaden nie mąci. Tam spoczywa korona, w głębi czystych wód: ''Czeka, aż znów się Durin przebudzi ze snu.''Przekład: Tadeusz A. Olszański Aranżacje Zespół Clamavi De Profundi stworzył korzystając z oryginalnego tekstu następujące aranżacje: * wersja skrócona (pierwsza i ostatnia zwrotka) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iScUZ75bW94 * wersja pełna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PSFN2r6bXY Kategoria:Pieśni